


Don't Speak

by alwaysastorm



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: British GP 2015, Drabble, M/M, Silverstone 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysastorm/pseuds/alwaysastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-race, British GP 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

People look up at the noise of the door slamming as Rob follows Felipe into his private room. They raise their eyebrows, suspecting that strong words are going to be said within at the lost possibility of today.

With one hand Rob unzips and hastily pushes down his underwear, his other hand pressing Felipe's back against the wall. Felipe's overalls hang loose around his hips, his nomex shirt pushed up a few inches, exposing a stomach that is damp with rain and sweat, but not champagne.

Felipe bites down on his bottom lip as Rob prepares him quickly. His eyes darken and he gives a quick nod as Rob lifts him, letting Felipe wrap his calves around the back of his legs.

Rob sucks on the Brazilian's collarbone through nomex, leaving a wet patch on the material. Felipe clasps at his back and gives a jolt of his hips, silently requesting Rob's cock.

It's fast. Angry. And wordless. 

Rob says what he needs to with every thrust. _Couldn't you have upped the pace mate? Made it easier on the pitwall when Valtteri was telling us he wanted to pass?_ And Felipe tangles his fingers in Rob's hair, tugging at it and digging his heels into the back of Rob's thighs so hard that he suspects he'll leave bruises. Bruises because _Why the fuck did you take so long to pit me, that was a fucking podium I lost and..._

Rob gives a sharp intake of breath as he comes, feeling Felipe reach in between them and jerk himself off quickly. Someone grabs a towel and they wipe themselves down before zipping up and leaving the room without even having uttered a word.

Later, Rob will say sorry for the strategy. And Felipe will thank him for not saying the words that he knows he would have heard at Ferrari.

Everything will be said through needy, breathless kisses, soft laughs and loud gasps as they fuck away everything they did wrong today.

They don't need to use words.


End file.
